Attack on Axis Power
by namira.nafis
Summary: Saya mencoba membuat FF Crossover dari 2 anime yang menurut saya sangat bagus untuk ditonton, Hetalia di dunia Shingeki no Kyojin


Hari itu, Jerman, Jepang dan Italia terbangun di sebuah kota yang tidak asing bagi Jepang.

Italia : Jerman Jerman, kita ada dimana? *bingung  
>Jerman : Mana aku tahu Italia<br>Jepang : Sepertinya tempat ini, aku pernah melihatnya *berpikir  
>Jerman : Eh, Jepang kau pernah kesini? *menengok ke arah Jepang<br>Jepang : Tempat ini? Bangunan ukuran normal dengan bahan seadanya, itu ada dinding  
>Sangat tinggi. Jangan jangan ini, DISTRIK SHIGANSHINA!?<br>Jerman : Shinganshina? Dimana itu?  
>Jepang : Distrik ini, kota di Attack on Titan yang menjadi kota pertama yang dihancurkan<br>Titan kolossal. Itu berarti, di sekitar sini sudah ada titan *terkejut

Italia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Jepang dan dia hanya makan pasta yang secara kebetulan terbawa ke dunia itu. Tiba tiba saja titan berukuran 9 meter muncul 50 meter dari mereka bertiga. Hanya Jerman yang menyadari keberadaan titan tersebut

Jerman : Italia! Jepang! *menggendong Italia dan Jepang lalu pergi menjauh  
>Italia : Veh!? *Pasta yang dipegannya terjatuh* Pasta? PASTA! Jerman, lepaskan aku!<br>Jepang : Jerman, ada ap...oh tidak, Titan! *terkejut  
>Italia : Pasta! Tidak! PASTAAAA! *menangis<p>

Pasta yang terjatuh itu pun terinjak oleh titan tersebut. Sementara Jerman terus berlari menjauh  
>Jepang : Italia... *melihat Italia<br>Italia : Pa...pasta, Jerman seharusnya kau melepaskanku *menangis  
>Jerman : Italia! Diam, Pasta bukanlah ibumu, nyawamu lebih berharga *marah<p>

Mereka menemukan 3 alat manuver 3 dimensi beserta dengan jasad para pasukan

Jepang : Jerman, itu alat manuver 3 Dimensi, kita harus mengenakannya sekarang  
>*mengambil salah satu<br>Jerman : Bagaimana cara menggunakannya? *memakaikannya* Italia, kenakanlah  
>Italia : *mengusap mata lalu mengenakannya* Hiks Hiks...pasta...<br>Jerman : Italia...

Setelah mereka bertiga mengenakannya, Jepang menjelaskan cara menggunakannya.

Jepang : Aku memang bukan prajurit, tapi mungkin kita bisa memanjat tembok  
>menggunakan ini *memegang pengendali<p>

Setelah menjelaskannya, Jepang dapat memanjat temboknya. Jerman meyuruh Italia untuk pergi duluan agar dia bisa mengawasinya.

Italia : Hup ah *menancapkan jangkarnya  
>Jerman : Italia, ayo terus *terus memanjat<br>Italia : Baiklah *terus memanjat* Ah!? Jerman! *jangkar gagal menancap  
>Jerman : Italia! *melompat*<br>Jepang : Jerman!? *panik

Beruntung Italia dapat ditangkap walau Jerman terpaksa melukai kakinya dengan menancapkan jangkarnya ke kaki Italia demi menangkapnya

Italia : Urggh *kesakitan*  
>Jepang : Italia, kau tidak apa? *memeriksa kaki Italia<br>Jerman : Italia, maafkan aku...

Tiba tiba seseorang datang

Orang : Apa yang terjadi? Kakimu terluka, biar aku obati *mengobati kaki Italia  
>Jerman : Si...Siapa kau? *bingung<br>Orang : Aku? Maaf terlambat mengenalkan diri, namaku adalah Krista Lenz *senyum  
>Orang 2 : Krista ada apa? *berlari ke arah Krista<br>Krista : Ada seseorang yang kakinya terluka, aku mengobatinya *menoleh  
>Orang 2 : Baiklah, kami akan membawanya. Eren, Mikasa, tolong kami<p>

2 Orang lagi datang, mereka bernama Eren dan Mikasa

Eren : Armin ada apa? *menuju Armin* Siapa dia?  
>Armin : Eren, aku tidak tahu siapa mereka, tetapi mereka mengenakan alat manuver<br>3 Dimensi tetapi mereka bukan prajurit kita, salah satu dari mereka terluka  
>Mikasa : Kalian Siapa?<br>Jerman : Namaku Ludwig, kalian bisa panggil aku Jerman  
>Eren : Banyak sekali Jerman disini dan bertambah lagi satu orang<br>Italia : *kesakitan* Namaku Feliciano Vargas, atau dipanggil Italia  
>Krista : Oh, jangan banyak bergerak, nanti kakimu akan sakit<br>Jepang : Namaku Kiku Honda, kalian bisa panggil aku Jepang  
>Mikasa : Kupikir hanya aku saja orang asia disini<br>Eren : Mengapa kalian bisa ada di tembok?

Jerman menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan Jepang mengatakan bahwa dia mengenal mereka semua.

Eren : Aku mengerti, dunia kalian berada di masa depan. Kemungkinan ada portal lain  
>untuk kembali ke dunia kalian<br>Mikasa : *tatapan tajam ke arah Italia*  
>Italia : Eh, ada apa? *ketakutan<br>Armin : Sudahlah Mikasa, sepertinya mereka tidak berbahaya *menenangkan Mikasa  
>Jepang : Ada kemungkinan, mungkin saja portal untuk kembali ke dunia kita itu berada<br>diluar tembok  
>Armin : Di...diluar tembok<br>Italia : Memangnya ada apa? *bingung  
>Armin : Dunia luar tembok adalah tempat yang sangat berbahaya, para titan menunggu<br>di luar sana, dan sebagian besar prajurit pasukan penyelidik tewas disana, mereka  
>dimakan oleh para titan<br>Italia : Uwaaah, di...dimakan!? *ketakutan hingga menangis  
>Jepang : Armin-kun, bisakah kau membawa kami ke Komandan Erwin<br>Italia : Kun? Aku pikir dia perempuan  
>Jerman : Italia! Ssssttt diamlah<br>Armin : *memojok  
>Italia : Oi aku Cuma bercanda kok<br>Eren : Kami akan membawamu

Eren, Mikasa dan Armin pun mengantar mereka ke Komandan Erwin. Sementara Italia digendong oleh Jerman. Sesampainya disana, Eren, Armin dan Mikasa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi

Erwin : Begitukah, aku mengerti  
>Levi : Cih, merepotkan *jengkel<br>Italia : Pendeknya, lucu sekali  
>Jepang : Italia!?<br>Levi : *menatap tajam Italia*  
>Italia : U...uwaaah! *bersembunyi ke belakang Jerman<br>Erwin : Ekspedisi selanjutnya akan berlangsung 3 bulan lagi. Perlu seminggu untuk  
>menyembuhkan kaki Italia, sisanya kalian harus berlatih dengan keras agar<br>kalian bisa pergi ke luar tembok  
>Jepang dan Jerman : Siap Komandan!<br>Italia : Ah...Latihan? *lemas  
>Erwin : Sangat mengkhawatirkan *menoleh ke Italia*<p> 


End file.
